Talk:Dick Dial
More to be added? I don't think there is much more to be added to this page now that there are references to his appearances. Does it still need attention? zsingaya 12:35, 6 Apr 2005 (EDT) :I've added one existing image, but agree, that probably all information is given now. -- Kobi - [[ :Kobi|( )]] 12:39, 6 Apr 2005 (EDT) Yep, that about wraps this page up.zsingaya 12:42, 6 Apr 2005 (EDT) Sam? As you can see from the image I've just uploaded, I'm fairly certain Dick Dial did in fact, not play Sam in Devil in the Dark. --Myko 03:07, 7 Apr 2005 (EDT) :Hmmm.... interesting... well, they certainly don't look like the same person... any input from anyone else? zsingaya 08:21, 7 Apr 2005 (EDT) :Are you sure that the security guard is Dick Dial? The only person we can be sure is actually him, is Lieutenant Kaplan, because usually Dick Dial plays un-named characters. Does anyone have a picture of Lieutenant Kaplan? zsingaya 08:25, 7 Apr 2005 (EDT) Yes, the guard is the same as Lt. Kaplan, I can upload an image of him as well, but it's not as clear. --Myko 08:48, 7 Apr 2005 (EDT) :Then, are we sure that the person in the first picture is actually Sam? If he isn't, then it needs to be sorted out. zsingaya 04:03, 9 Apr 2005 (EDT) Yes, he's called Sam by the chief miner. See my talk page for Sam also. --Myko 06:11, 9 Apr 2005 (EDT) :: Other sources state that Dick Dial played Sam and Kaplan. If Kaplan really looks like Guard #2, this seems to be wrong. IMDb does not have any pictures of Dick Dial, so I can't help, either. -- Cid Highwind 15:17, 27 Apr 2005 (UTC) I've uploaded an image of Kaplan. You can see that he is the same as the security guard. --Myko 12:10, 6 May 2005 (UTC) ::: I checked the Internet Movie Database and it says that Dick Dial was a stunt double on Star Trek in 1966. --Smith 02:31, 10 Aug 2005 (UTC) :::: Aye, which is usually the role the characters he played fulfilled. --Alan 02:36, 10 Aug 2005 (UTC) :::: The closest thing to a picture I could find of Dick Dial on the internet can be found at the following website: stuntplayers.com (scroll down to his name). Based on the name of the webpage, it seems pretty certain it is the same actor. --Alan 02:42, 10 Aug 2005 (UTC) ::::: Is it possible that "Dick Dial as Sam" is an error? Just recently, "IAMD, PII" listed the blue alien as Slar; Cause it seems Dick Dial did play Kaplan and Guard 2 (I don't suppose people could take this as Guard 2 being Kaplan?). Just a thought. - AJHalliwell 02:53, 10 Aug 2005 (UTC) :Thanks to Gvsualan for finding an actual picture of Dick Dial... :) It looks like the security guard and Lt Kaplan look similar to the picture of the actor (same eyebrows, and the same space between his eyebrows and his hair). Perhaps the character of Sam was mis-credited. Maybe Dick was meant to play him, but then didn't. zsingaya 05:52, 10 Aug 2005 (UTC) :I just checked again, and it clearly says "Dick Dial as Sam" in the list of cast from . However, this site: http://www.filmsandtv.com/SearchMovie.aspx?q=John%20Cavett doesn't list Dick Dial as one of the cast members. zsingaya 05:57, 10 Aug 2005 (UTC) :::::: I have found this image of Dick Dial http://www.stuntplayers.com/memorial/faces/Dial,Dick.JPG and to me it seems that it is not the miner Sam. -- Q 14:51, 15 Oct 2005 (UTC) :I think I might be able to finally shed some light on this... having just received my copy of the Star Trek Concordance from America (not too proud!), it lists at the back the guest stars and their roles. It clearly states that he played the roles of: :*Kaplan in :*Sam (miner) in :*Stunt double Kirk in :*Warrior in :*Crew in and :Where does this leave us? I can also confirm that John Cavett also appeared in , but as a guard, not a miner. Maybe this means that the security guard on this page is the wrong picture, because I'm sure there were plenty of security guards floating around on the Original series somewhere. Zsingaya ''Talk'' 17:43, 31 January 2006 (UTC) :If this is Jon Cavett, from , then this must be Dick Dial, which still begs the question: who is this? Zsingaya ''Talk'' 19:39, 1 February 2006 (UTC) :::::::To answer the question: File:Enterprise security, Dick Dial.jpg|This is the same person who played Kaplan File:Sam (miner).jpg|this is a different person from those two security guards, therefore probably not Dick Dial (if D.D. was actually Kaplan) ::::::: -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk 20:42, 1 February 2006 (UTC) :::::::: Dick Dial was my little league coach from 1968-1971. The image "Dick Dial as Security Guard" is him. The other one, SamMiner, is not, and I don't know who it is. A photo of our team is here http://www.veldaandjoe.net/ppba/TeamPix/images/PPBA-Phillies-1970.jpg: He is the coach at top left. --Jwdoherty59 05:09, 13 September 2006 (UTC) :::: Sam was Bob Hoy. Everyone else is correct. --Alan 03:14, February 21, 2010 (UTC)